McKinley Prep
by reasie2010
Summary: Welcome to McKinley Prep School, where famous actors, musicians and politicians' send their offspring to study.  Located in the fabulous Hampton's, NY where the more money you have the more power you have!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE !

Summary: Welcome to McKinley Prep School, where famous actors, musicians and politicians' send their offspring to study. Located in the fabulous Hampton's, NY where the more money you have the more power you have!

McKinley Prep School: The New Boy Part 1

August 1, 2010 (Sunday)

The Jones Estate

Hampton's, NY

3:35 P.M.

Mercedes (POV)

Mercedes Jones was lounging around the pool with here four BFF'S. Tina Con-Chang , Santana Lopez, Britney Pierce and Quinn Fabray. Ever since eight grade orientation the five of them have been inseparable. There parents even paid the school to make a five bedroom condo suite for them freshman year. Right now the five them were lounging around the Jones pool talking about MJ's love life. "MJ you need a new BF since you dumped Shane" Quinn says. "Que you know im not ready to date since I dumped Shane's sorry ass" I said. Then Santana says " You know she's right? MJ you are one of the hottest piece of ass at that stuffy ass boarding school. Speaking of stuffy ass boarding school can you believe in month we be back at school?" "I know right?" Tina chimes in. To move the conversation along I ask Tina " So how are things with Artie?" I said that because she is was starting hooking up with Mike Chang this summer, while Artie went home to Laguna Beach, CA. He should be back on Friday where she is supposed to be throwing him a welcome back party.

"Really MJ you gonna throw me under the bus like that so you don't have to talk about your love life anymore?" I nodded my head. The Tina proceeded to splash water on me. Tina knows I just got my hair done. " OMG Tina im gonna serious hurt you right now." I started chasing her around the pool house. "Okay I im sorry and I quit. Truce?" Tina says as she sticks out a pinky finger. " Truce " I say. Then Britney proceeds to say "Okay girls I just got text from Pukerman he's throwing a party at One Oak Night Club tonight. Are we or not?" " Are all the boys gonna be there tonight ?" Santana asks. Britney then says " Yeah Tana but they said their bringing a new kid along. Says his name is Sam Evans." Quinn says " Hold up is that like Evans famous politician family?". Britney the proceeds to say " I don't know yet. Pukerman says we have to wait and find out." "Well it looks like get Mercedes a new boy toy tonight". Santana blurts out of now where. I start to choke on my strawberry daiquiri. Then all of my friends start laugh after they see im okay. Damn Traitors. "Okay guys so are we going or what?" Brit asks us after we calmed down. Tell Pukerman yeah we go but he has to keep his hands to himself. " I said. Okay girls lets get ready for tonight shall we? " I said. We start to take our plates in and head up to my room so that we can get ready for tonight. I wonder what the night will come of with both of our cliques together. We haven't seen each other since May when had they wild 'End Of School Year' party at my Tana's pool house. We all just have to wait and watch what the night will come of….

August 1, 2010

Pukerman Penthouse

Manhattan, NY (Upper Eastside)

5:15 P.M.

Puck's (POV)

"Okay the girls said they chilling with us tonight" I said. Me and four bros where hanging out in the city today. Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Artie Abrahams and Sam Evans. They came to hang and play "COD" before we head out tonight for my party at the club. Well it used to be four bros until Sam came in the picture. He is fairly new to McKinley Prep and my parents wanted me to introduce him to people. I guess the rest is history because we hit it off. The only reason my parents wanted me to hang around him because he family are rich and he comes from a strong political background. They think that will help me stop goofing off and partying. I mean I get straight A's. What's letting off a little steam? I work and hard and I play hard. My parents just don't understand that. But whatever their lost. I mean they did buy me a Penthouse, I guess so I wouldn't be mad for sending to this "Boarding School". But he school isn't so bad , I mean I basically run it . I'm a badass and that's what badasses do. "So heard MJ dumped Shane Tinsley at the beginning of summer?" Finn Hudson says. "Really don't play cuz im about to be on that fine piece of chocolate ass tonight at the club" I said to Finn. Artie says " I would be all over that if I wasn't with Tina". Then Sam proceeds to say "Who is MJ?" Everybody starts to laugh after he said that. "Just have to wait till the club tonite bro" Mike Chang says to Sam.

"All I have to say is she is one of the hottest chicks at the boarding school and not to mention she comes from music royalty." Finn Hudson said. Enough bout MJ have yall seen Santana Lopez? I think she had some work done over summer break. You just don't go from a b cup to d cup over summer like that ." I said to Mike Chang. "If cant get with MJ then I wouldn't mind getting on Tana" I said to Finn. Everybody minus Sam agreed and nodded their heads. "Lets get ready cuz we are supposed to meet girls at eight tonite and it already a quarter to seven." Artie says to the group. "Then we can bust Patron shots before we head out" Mike says. Im glad all of us live off campus and can drink when we want. Even though we're under aged we party like fucking rockstarrs. Everybody knows me and MJ run the fucking boarding school. I mean it would make since we are both hot ass hell and bad asses. Well I least I can speak for my part cuz im as bad as it comes. I've been trying to get with MJ since we were in eight grade. She kept turning me down. I was mad when she got together with Tinsley last year. But that he is out of the picture im about to make my move …..

AN: I know that it looks like a Puckcedes fic but you have to wait there will def be Samcedes in the next installament . Till next time dueces!


	2. Chapter 2

McKinley Prep: The New Boy Part 2

August 1, 2010 (Sunday)

Lopez Penthouse

Manhattan, NY

6:05 P.M.

Santana (POV)

After Mercedes got her outfit everybody went there separate ways and got their outfits for tonight. I told everybody to meet me at my so we can get ready together. I stay with MJ so we can ride in the city with her. After about an hour and a half everybody had showed up at my parents penthouse. Luckily my parents had brought a penthouse where there were enough bathrooms so we can get ready.

Around 7:30 we were taking shots of Ciroc vodka. We weren't tipsy or drunk but we could feel it. I love my girls. We does what we want and we could give a fuck what anybody thinks. Who ever try to will get dealt with. At around 7:45 round up my girls so that we wont get stuck in traffic. Even though this is Sunday this is still New York. The city that never sleeps. I love being a New Yorker. I love my city.

Quinn says "okay bitches I called the cab and it will be ten minutes till it gets her. Lets wait in the lobby till it comes". Everybody leaves the penthouse and we ride the elevator down together. "Girl I hope we don't run into Shane tonight. He's been kind of stalking me since we broke up with him" MJ said. Then I proceed to say " Dude just mad because you broke up with him. If he so called loved you, he wouldn't been fucking some other bitch in his dorm. Get the fuck out of her with that. Bullshit at its finest" . Leave it to me have my girls cracking up. Five minutes later the cabs were pulling up outside…

August 1, 2010

One Oak Nightclub

Manhattan, NY

8:57 P.M.

Mercedes (POV)

Puckerman really out did himself. I still don't know how he got his parents to pay fro this but bravo to him. This club is so fucking sick. I mean I've been to a lot of clubs around New York, but this takes the cake. Its one of the illest clubs I seen and I seen a lot. And we were the only ones up I here. Good I don't have to have guys hitting on me all night.

So I've been in this club in this club for twenty-seven minutes. All my BFF's are over there talking to the new kid "Sam". I'm not gonna lie he is fine. If you like that over grown "Bieber" look. This kid is really rubbing me the wrong way. First off he acts like he knows all of us already. Second he walks runs the damn club. Hell to the no "Mr. Justin Bieber". You don't run shit round here. Just call me Diddy. I run New York. And I mean all of NYC. And know this kid is using lemon juice in his hair. Natural blond my ass.

"Hey Pukerman did you invite Kurt?" I asked. "I think he went to London to visit some relatives" Puck shouts over the music. I shout "damn puck why didn't you tell me he was leaving. I miss my baby. I haven't seen him since school let out". "Oh well, come dance with me Mercy" Puck says. Damn this dude moves fast. He's on some Twilight shit on da real. I could have died of laughing right there. He scared the shit out of me. I didn't expect him to move so fast.

Drakes 'The Motto' came on and everybody started to get hype. As soon as I started to wind my hips puck got behind me. If it wasn't for Shane I would have gotten with Puck. He's like the only one that's kinda on my level, besides the new boy. Plus he's a badass like me. That's extra cool points with me. I started winding my hips up and down and right to left. Then I started to grind my ass on the side of him. After dancing for three songs together I told him ill be right back I need to talk with my girls.

He spun me around and started kissing me in front of all my friends. I was mad as hell. " What da fuck are you doing Noah?" I said. "Mercy I wanted to do that for so long. You drive me fucking crazy. You know we could be fucking great together. Why do you keep fighting this?" Puck says. All ways the fucking prick. "Why cant you ask me out normal. Why you got to be a jerk-off about shit" I said.

"Cuz if I wasn't a jerk-off I wouldn't be me and you know that aint my style mercy. So what do you say, will you go out with me?" Puck asks. "Okay on one condition. I think you should hook Sam and Quinn together. Don't you think they look like fucking 'Barbie and Ken' together" I said. Then Puck proceeds to say "fuck naw Hudson wants to get with Quinn". "Then why wasn't he made his move yet. Is scared of Queen Que gonna say no" I teased Pukerman. Puck rolled his eyes and said "you gonna roll with me or not". "Yeah im rolling with you" I said. We started making out and I saw 'Mr. Justin Bieber' looking like he lost his puppy when me and Puckerman pulled a part. Whatevs…


	3. Chapter 3

McKinley Prep: The New Boy Part 3

Two Weeks Later…

August 14, 2010 (Thursday)

Puckerman's Penthouse

Manhattan, NY

12:45 P.M.

Mercedes (POV)

After the club me and the girls started planning for my birthday trip to Miami. I love south beach. I really wouldn't mind living there during the winter months. I've been dating Puckerman for a week and half now. He's good to me but he's also a fucking douche bag. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I asked him f he and the boys were coming to Miami and he said no. I really wanted them to go with us. They probably don't wanna go because of the Artie and Tina drama. Damn why did Tina have to cheat on Artie with Mike Chang. Whatevs I think Artie wanted Brit Brat anyways. But whatever I think Puck should come with me because its my birthday and I wont be back till Labor Day Weekend.

Right now im over at Puck's penthouse trying to get him to agree to come with me to Miami. I don't think im gonna survive without seeing my baby for two weeks. He gotta go. "Babe I don't think I can survive without seeing you for that long" I said. We were lying in bed after having heavy make out session. "You know Artie is still pissed at Tina" Puckerman said. Then I said "what if I can get Tina to apologize?' I said. Puck then says "I think this might work. All Artie wants for her to apologize and to explain why she did it anyways". "Are you sure this gonna work we leave in two days" I said. Puck then kissed my forehead and said "I got this alright". Then he ruffle my hair. "Whatever Puckerman" I said. "So you wanna get dinner or you got plans with yo girls?" Puckerman asked me. "I just gotta get to my parents penthouse to get some clothes. But yeah I would like to go out to dinner" I said.

"Wanna go out or order lunch in?" Puck asks. "Lets order in. I don't feel like the paparazzi taking pictures of me eating I said. Then Puck said started laughing remembering the first time we out to eat. It was on Perez Hilton the next day. We walked hand I hand to kitchen to order Chinese. After we order it took about thirty minutes for our food to arrive. "Damn this food got here quick" I said. " Well when you got famous parents and super rich anything is possible" Puck said. "Okay whatever lets eat already" I said. We started to dig in the food. My baby order some of everything off the menu. " Damn babe did you order everything the restaurant had" I teased. "Only for my baby" Puck teased back. I stuck my tongue out. Then he the same thing back to me. I rolled my eyes playfully and we started eating.

After we ate and hung out I left around 4:30 because my girl were at my parents penthouse and I needed them to help me pick out a outfit for tonight. I arrived at the penthouse at 4:50. Puck said he made the reservations at the steakhouse at eight. So I had three hours to get ready for tonight. Im so gonna take my time getting ready for tonight. I walked into my room and these heffas are in my bed and on my computer like its their room. "What the hell yall birches laying in my bed and on my computer for?" I teased. "Whatevs" Santana says. You've been with your boo all last night and all damn day. And this kid is taking you out tonight. Damn MJ" Tana teased me. Everybody started giggling after she said that. I was dying laughing. I couldn't breathe. "Cedes I had to let Sam go" Quinn said. I thought they was get together. I thought they look cute together. Like freaking real life 'Barbie and Ken'. "Why yall look to freaking cute together. You know I call yall 'Barbie and Ken'" I said. "I know MJ but he said he like another girl. Buts its cool because Finn broke up with that hobbit Rachel Berry. I like Finn better than I like Sam anyways" Quinn said.

"Well whatever. Now help me pick out outfit for tonight." I said. We started looking through my closet and we picked out this pink Herve Leger wrap dress. Pink and silver diamond bangles. A pink diamond cocktail ring and princess cut diamond studs for the accessories. Silver crusted 'Christian Louboutins' for the shoes. "You gonna look so hot tonight. Pukerman isn't gonna know what hit him when he sees you" Britney says. "Thank you Britney" I said. "Thank you all for helping me pick this outfit out even though yall bitches was in my bed when I came home" I teased. "Im gonna do your makeup after you shower" Tina said. "Okay im gonna go shower then" I said to Tina. I showered for about forty-five minutes. I know that's almost an hour but o had to shave and wrap my hair up before I get into the shower. I took my time dress. After I was dressed I looked at the clock and it was already seven. When I came out of the bathroom Tina was setting up the makeup. I 6old Tina I wanted a pink smoky eye and Barbie pink lips. After she applied my lashes and makeup I look like a black Barbie doll. I look freaking hot. I look at the clock it was 7:25. I popped a mint in my mouth. Two minutes later the door bell rang and it was Puck. I said goodbye to my girls and….

AN: I promise Samcedes will be introduced in chapter five. Till next time hugs and kisses…..


	4. Chapter 4

McKinley Prep: The Boy Part 4

August 14, 2010

Sparks Steak House NYC

Manhattan, NY

7:55 P.M.

Mercedes POV:

We arrived at 'Sparks Steak House' with five minutes to spare. Puck keeps looking over me like he wants to eat me up. "Baby I know I said this before but you look extra sexy tonight" Puck says. "Thanks Boo. You look extra handsome too" I start to giggle. After I calmed down the waitress brings us to our table. We start to fall in causal conversation. The waitress then comes back with a bottle of red wine. I look over to Puck puzzled. I ask "Babe when did you order a bottle of wine"? "Well while you went to the little girls room I order it" Puck said. This boy is something else. I was only gone five minutes he went and order a bottle of wine. "So I talked to Tina and she said that she already apologize to Artie and there back cool again" I told Puck. "So will you and the boys come to Miami with me. Pretty pretty please?" I asked Puck. "Alright anything for baby" Puck says. The waitress comes back and take our orders. We started off with fresh mozzarella with sliced tomatoes as the appetizer. "Puck this is super yummy. I didn't know you had any good fine culinary taste buds" I teased. He took a sip of wine and look me in the eyes and said " That aint the only thing I got fine taste in" he said. I almost choke on my wine. "Touché" I told him. He then grabs my hand and kisses it. I swear I almost swoon. I just cant get enough of me some Puckerman. I know my nose is wide open but I don't give a damn. My baby is just so freaking sexy. I don't know what I was doing with the big ass mountain of a boyfriend Shane. I kinda feel stupid I didn't get with him freshman year. Damn what the fudge cake was I thinking going out with Shane. I mean he wasn't even in my social circle. He hated all my parents and he thought my friends were a bad influence on me. Long story short he tried to control me and then when I wouldn't cooperate he cheated on me with some fucking cheerio. She was ugly at that. No ass at all. Worse thing is that I walked in on them having sex. I told myself the next relationship I have I wont be so naïve but I cant help it with Pukerman.

" So where do you think you guys are going to stay. I mean we will be down their for there rest of the summer" I said. "Babe I already had my room booked . I just wanted to tease you a little. You know I wouldn't miss celebrating my girl birthday. You know I love you right" Puck told me. " I know and I love you too." I said. We order our food and dessert before we know its already 10:30 PM. "Omg Puck this place closes in thirty minutes. I cant believe we been making out this long. I guess when a couple says they love each other people tend to kiss and make out a lot. "Okay let me fix my face and you can call the cab and take me back to my place." I say. "Okay one more kiss before you go fix your face" puck says. I lean in to kiss him and he pulls me onto his lap. It started off as a sweet kiss and now where full on making out. I had to distance myself or I never leave that booth to fix my make up. Damn that boy just keeps me coming back for more. "Okay im leaving now Pukerman" I said. I leave and going into ladies room and I look in the mirror my hair is a mess and lipstick is gone. Damn you Noah and them sexy ass lips. He is so addicting. Text my girls to go into separate rooms cause im bringing Pukerman home tonight. Its not like were going to do anything just some heavy making out that's it. After I fix my hair and lipstick I come out the bathroom and see Rachel freaking Berry trying to push up on my man. I see him pleading for her to go away. I guess I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. I mean after Finn dumped her sorry ass she's been kinda desperate for a another boyfriend. He caught her cheating with Jesse or like to call him Jesse . I stroll over to them and said "excuse me but what the freak are you doing with my boyfriend 'Berry' " I said. " I was just asking Noah for the time Mercedes" she smirked. "Well I know you saw us making out all night. And what do you even have in common with Pukerman besides that you're both Jewish" I smirked back. The look she had on her face was pure horror. "You got another thing coming if you think you gonna put your little hooks on my man. It seem like every time Finn rejects you run to either Noah or Jesse. I guess Jesse don't want your stupid ass anymore since he found out you was fucking Finn behind his back and vice versa. You are sorry excuse for a girlfriend" I said.

After that she put her nose in the air and storm out of the restaurant. "Damn baby im so glad you came back. As soon as you went in the bathroom she came over here" Puck says. " Im trying to think how the fuck did she find out we were eating here. Like do she have a fucking tracking device on you" I spat out. "Im hella mad right now. That bitch got some nerves tryna get with you while im in the bathroom. If she was a 'Bad Bitch' she would have the balls to do it in front of my face" I said. "You are fucking turning me on when you get angry. Its so fucking sexy on you. But everything is sexy on you baby" Noah says. "Whatever Pukerman, so do you wanna come back to my place?" I said. "I love to babe" Noah said….

An: Sorry for the delay. Almost forgot I had this story. I know it looks like a Puckcedes story but I promise this is a Samcedes story. Until next time hugs and kisses…..


	5. Chapter 5

McKinley Prep: The Boy Part 5

Two Days Later….

August 16, 2010

JKF Airport

New York, NY

7:45 A.M.

Tina POV

I cant believe cedes made me apologize to Artie. Who cares if he doesn't go on this trip. I thought this was a girls trip anyways. I'm so mad right now. He got this smug face on because he brought Sugar Motta. Whatever I have Mike Chang anyways. And I know he been sleeping with her since school let out. Douche Lord. He thought he was slick but I caught them making out on the last day school. And he slip up text the wrong girl. Maybe he knew all along that I knew he messing with her, maybe that's why he took the breakup well. I should have told my girls that he was sleeping around but I was to embarrassed and I didn't want any problems among the group. Plus MJ was dealing with Shane cheating on her with some random cheerio. "OMG. Quinn do you see what I see?" I say to Quinn. "Looks like Puck is gonna swallow her whole" Quinn says while giggling. Then Mercy gives us the middle finger. Then all the girls started really laughing when she did that. " Hey Puck let her breathe, you know yall gonna be making out the whole for three long ass hours" I said to Puckerman. " The first half of trip we gonna make out and the last half of the trip we cuddle up and take a quick nap" Puck teased back. I rolled my eyes playfully. Those two just cant get enough of each other always kissing and cant keep damn hands off of each other. Ugh. Makes me sick sometimes but im happy for her. She had a bad summer. I think Shane was stalking her all summer. I think he thought he could have his cake and eat it too. I was surprised when she started going out with Shane Tinsley. I think it was to get over her other boyfriend. She never did say who was her other boyfriend two summers ago. I also think her father wanted her to go out with Shane because of his family name. "Five minutes for flight #2533 to Miami. Boarding now" The lady over the PA said.

Across the room…..

Mercedes POV

"Boo we gotta board the plane. We only got five minutes" I said. "Alright I've been holding you back enough. I forget how you got to be on time for everything" Puck teased. "Whatever come on lets go" I said to him. He pecked my lips a few more times and we proceeded to board the plane. When I got up to board the plane the lady working at the desk said my parents rented a private jet for me and my friends. "Did any of yall know about this?" I asked all my friends. "Yeah me and everybody else been helping Papa Jones with this. This is just the first of a five part surprise" Quinn said. "OMG. I love you guys so much right now. I have the best besties in the world" I started to tear up. "Aw we love you so much Mercy and we just want to see you happy for your sweet sixteen" Britney says. "Thank you guys so much. Okay lets board my private jet so we can get this party started already" I yelled. Tina, Quinn, Santana, Britney, Sugar, Puck, Mike, Sam, Finn, Kurt and Blaine and me boarded the plane. I cant believe they were in on this with daddy. This is gonna be the best surprise ever. I love my life so much. I am so blessed to be able to live this kinda life. A lot people call me spoiled brat. But I don't take shit for granted. Just because I do things the average person cant do don't mean I am selfish rich brat. I know that everything can be taken from you in a split second. We board the jet and it so spacious and it has a full stock bar. Daddy made sure that we didn't have any kind of liquor. But that didn't stop Puck from bring a couple bottles of Grey Gosse and Ciroc Peach with him. I love my boo always comes prepared. "Damn do you always have some kind of liquor with you?" I asked . He stuck his tongue out and then said "yeah I always gotta be prepared for anything". "Well come on I wanna cuddle and take a nap first. Im hella tired I got up at 5:00 A.M. so I could be early enough to catch this flight" I told him. We put our seatbelts on and we were up in the air. We I woke up it we already landed. We got our luggage and my parents rented out five Maybachs and it took us to the Ritz Carlton in south beach. We stayed in the presidential suite. Well me and the girls did anyways. The boys minus Kurt and Blaine stayed in a honeymooners suite with a Jacuzzi in the middle of the room. After everybody was situated with rooms they came back to our room and we decided that we wanted to go to the Funkshion Lounge and eat for the night. Last time I was here I wanted to go there but they booked up I wasn't gonna wait no two whole hours to just get seated. Plus the hostess was a major bitch. I told the boys to leave so we could get ready to go out for lunch and then after lunch we gonna hit the beach or lay by the pool. While I was saying this Sam looking too smug over there. Making flirty glances my way. What's deal with this kid. I know I never told nobody this but me and Sam used to dated two summers ago. I think he know something about Puck and Rachel but he ain't saying shit about it. I don't care what I do on this trip but I will find out if puck is cheating with Rachel by the end of the night if that's the last thing I do….


	6. Chapter 6

McKinley Prep: The New Boy Part Six

August 16, 2010

Funkshion Lounge

11:45 A.M.

Puck POV

I fucked up so bad, man. I cheated on Cede with Rachel Berry and I know my baby gonna find out sooner or later. I know she is not gonna stop until she gets the answers she wants to hear. Im going to tell her after her party tonight. I got to tell before Rachel gets to her. I tell her after her party tonight. I don't wanna ruin her birthday party tonight. I at least want her happy before I break the news to her tomorrow. I leaned over to kiss my baby on the cheek and she gave me this weird look. I think she knows something is up but she cant put her finger on it. So I asked her " something wrong, babe?" . She looks at me funny and says "no nothings wrong yet".

I just look at her like she's grown another head. I think back at how I got my self into this mess in the first place.

**********Flashback**********

It was after Mercedes went home to get ready for our date later on that day. Twenty minutes after Mercy went home, Rachel Berry shows up at my door. I see that something is bothering her. I mean the girl was clearly crying. Her eyes was almost blood shot red. Her nose was red and puffy. "Noah can we talk?" she said. Then I said "sure anything for a fellow Jew". So we went into the living room and we starting talking about how she and Finn broke up for the thousandth time this summer. Im guessing she was hoping that they would get back together. She says "do you think we have a chance getting back together when school?" "Honestly I think both of yall yous need to move on and let it go. I know for a fact he's trying to pursue Quinn" I told her. She started to cry again. I rub her back and told her things like it s okay and etc. I hate crying chicks. I couldn't believe I had a chick on my chest crying. If Mercy knows about this shit she gonna have my balls for this. I look at my watch and it almost six. "Damn" I said under my breath. "Um Rachel, you gonna have leave pretty soon because I got a date with Mercedes pretty soon" I told her. "Oh Noah you and I both know Cedes isn't what you want. She doesn't understand what it means to be a hot Jew. Does she baby?" Rachel said. I was about to say something back when she started to kiss me. At first I stiffen up and then she straddled me. I don't know what happen to me but I deepen the kiss. We were full on making out this point. Then when we pulled apart I remember that I just cheated on my boo and I got I date with her in a less than hour. "Lest just keep this between us. Okay?" I said to her. "Anything for you Noah" Rachel kissed me and left the apartment. "Damn I just fucked up bad". I kicked a chair over and headed to the shower to start to get ready for our date.

*************END FLASHBACK*****************

Mercedes POV

Im sitting here in this restaurant and trying to keep my temper in check. Why you ask why im trying to keep my temper in check? Because out of all the restaurants and Miami Rachel "fucking" Berry decided she wanted to come here and eat. I mean how the fuck did she even know where we was at anyways. Damn I leave NY and I still cant get rid of this bitch. She is like a rash the more you scratch it spreads everywhere. "Hey Mercy do you wont me to go all LHA on Berry?" Tana said. I told her " Naw I just want to leave now. She messed the whole flow. I mean damn don't she have her own friends to hang out with. This bitch steady tryna test me. I still mad about the shit she pulled back in NY at Sparks Steakhouse". Quinn the proceed to say " She keeps trying to break me and Finn up. Its really sad, she keeps trying to dig up some dirt on me to try to win him back ". "Im over this shit and I got better things to do on my birthday than to talk about fucking Rachel Berry" I told the table. The whole table laughed at my comment. Then Rachel looked over at us with a stank face. I said "Yeah im talking about you bitch". Pucks says to me "Lil mama cut that shit and calm the fuck down. Stop being such a hot head". "Bit you love it , Puck " I told Puckerman. After that we paid for our meal and we hit up the beach until it was time to get ready for my party. We went back to the hotel around six. We got back to our penthouse Santana and Quinn were arguing about who should shower first. I told them it don't matter who showers first because we gonna put our clothes on last anyways. That shut them up for the time being. Thank god we all have separate bathrooms in each bedroom. That would've been a whole argument that im just don't have the time for tonight. I all ready have to much im plate. A lot of my classmates flew down to Miami for my birthday party. About hundred or so RSVP for tonight.

My party theme is Pink and Black. Its going to be at Club LIV. It's a Miami hotspot. A lot of celebrities go there and hang out. So it was the perfect place for me to hold my sweet sixteen party. Did a mention that MTV is filming me for my Super Sweet Sixteen? Ha! Im a fool, but MTV paid my family 3.5 Million to film this. My daddy put that in my trust fund. Anyways my party cost around close to 2 Million. The dance floor has pink and black Swarovski Crystals and everything else is pink and black with lots of pink and black glitter everywhere. I hear Santana and Tina arguing about the which shades of eye shadow I should where. We all have on custom made Chanel dresses on. All of dresses vary a different shad of pink mini dresses. At the bottom of the dresses is pink. The top half is black lace bustier with spaghetti straps. "Okay everybody just do whatever shade pink you have on for the eye shadow and make it smoky with a little black eye shadow. After we did our make up with put on our shoes and dresses and headed to the club. We me the boys in lobby and headed for the Maybachs. When we arrive at Club LIV I got text message from Quinn telling me Miss Berry was trying to get into my party. When me and my VIPS arrive in the VIP got a text message from Rachel saying she hooked up with my boyfriend a week prior to this. If looks could kill Puckerman would have died on the spot. Im about this kill him….

AN: Sorry for the delay. I just got caught up with life and college. I promise there gonna be Samcedes in the next chapter after Mercedes kills Puckerman. Hugs and kisses…


End file.
